1. Field
Aspects of the present embodiments relate to a host apparatus and a method to share favorites thereof, and more particularly, to a host apparatus to share favorites which are stored on a universal driver of image reading apparatuses with other host apparatuses connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a single scanner is connected to a single computer. However, with the development of networks, a plurality of scanners is connected to a plurality of computers via various types of networks. Accordingly, a user can select and use a desired scanner among the plurality of scanners being connected to the plurality of computers via a network.
However, the user should install driver programs for each scanner onto a computer so the user can use the scanner since each manufacturer and each model provide different driver programs.
Accordingly, even if a plurality of scanners is connected via a network, a user needs to install the driver program of a desired scanner onto a computer to use the scanner.
In addition, if a scanner is disconnected from a computer while a user uses the scanner, or another problem occurs at the scanner, a user needs to search for another scanner, and select and connect the other scanner. These operations are very troublesome and require considerable time and effort.